


Super

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: TimeLine:HomeHomesickPopcornPillow FightsOhanaFourth of JulyFly HighMother's DaySuperFirst Christmas





	Super

Eliza took the girls shopping. Kara was in awe from everything. Alex was walking next to her, on her cellphone. Eliza rolled her eyes. Kara's English had improved so much. She had a grasp of the English language, although there were moments where words just flew over her head. She was working on it.

Eliza picked out a few clothing outfits for the small girl. Kara was just staring, not sure what was happening. She touched one of the sweaters. She was in awe by how soft it was.

"This is so soft," Kara voiced, her voice slightly above a whisper.

Eliza gave the girl a smile, while Alex rolled her eyes.

"We never had anything this soft on Krypton," Kara said, moving so she could rub the soft material against her cheek.

"Shh," Alex said, looking around, making sure no one had heard Kara.

Kara looked disappointed. Eliza knew why. Kara had bonded with Alex quickly. Kara felt safe with the older girl, but Alex started to pull away. She was cold towards Kara, and the younger girl didn't know why.

Eliza decided to get the smile back on the girl's face. She gave her a small smile. "Let's go see the toys."

Kara nodded, as she followed Eliza. They went to Toys R' Us. Eliza then told Kara that she could have any toy she wanted. Kara went to look through all the toys that were at the store. Eliza and Alex followed behind, the latter still on their phone.

Kara ended up in the superhero section. She could see the Batman and Superman toys. She was in utter awe by all that she saw.

Kara looked over to see her foster mother standing behind her. “It’s Kal-El.”

Eliza let out a small laugh. “It is.”

Kara ran to the collection of Superman toys. She grabbed the first one she saw. Superman was posing. It was a plush doll of him. Kara gently touched his cape, before turning to Eliza. “I want this one!”

“Are you sure? We haven’t seen everything here.”

“I want this one. I’m sure.” Kara hugged the plush. Eliza could feel the joy radiating out of the girl.

Eliza nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

Eliza followed behind. The three females walked towards the cashier. Eliza could hear Kara whispering things to the plush toy. She saw Kara’s feet lift off the ground. Eliza’s eyes widened as she tried to look around, not wanting anyone to see it. She saw a camera, but from the angle, Eliza knew they were going to be okay.

“Kara! Get down here,” Eliza said, her voice firm, but not angry.

Kara looked down. She flew back onto the ground, a red tint on her cheeks.

“Sorry.”

Eliza gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. Just try to keep an eye on your powers from now on, okay?”

Kara gave her a nod.

“Can we go now?” Alex asked, her voice laced with boredom.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her daughter and led Kara to the cashier.

Eliza could see Kara’s eyes light up. Eliza knew Kara was going to be okay.

XxX

It was her first day at school. And she was so nervous. Earth was still pretty new to her and she was uncomfortable with it.

Eliza and Jeremiah stood in front of her. Kara could see her backpack in Eliza’s hand.

“Do I have to go?” Kara asked, her Superman plush toy in her hand.

“Yes. But don’t worry, you’ll make a lot of new friends and you’ll like it,” Eliza said. Alex walked into the living room then.

“You aren’t taking that with you, right?” Alex asked in a snobbish voice, pointing at the bear in Kara’s hand.

Kara looked down, petrified.

Eliza shot her daughter a glare, before turning to the Krytonian.

“It’s okay. You can take him. Just leave him in your backpack, okay? If you need him, he’ll be in your backpack.”

Kara nodded. She hugged the small Superman once, before placing him inside the backpack.

She followed Alex out the door and towards the bus stop. She watched as Alex got in, before following behind. Alex went straight to her friends, leaving Kara alone. The small girl went to the back of the bus. She sat down, feeling alone. She pulled her backpack so it was on her lap. She hugged it, knowing her cousin (or a form of her cousin was there) and she felt better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TimeLine:  
> Home  
> Homesick  
> Popcorn  
> Pillow Fights  
> Ohana  
> Fourth of July  
> Fly High  
> Mother's Day  
> Super  
> First Christmas


End file.
